dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
B
Benton Kabrinsky, codenamed B', is a Dino Attack computer and vehicle expert. Biography Not much is known about Benton Kabrinsky's history. His father, whose codename was also B, was one of the only idealistic cops in the LEGO City Police Department. Benton also had a brother, Sam "Sucker" Kabrinsky, and an old friend, Chris "Crooks" Tzien. One fateful night, Benton's father was killed by his estranged brother, Ezekiel Kabrinsky, who was cornered by cops after robbing a chemical plant. Benton's father made Ezekiel promise to take care of his family. Benton, who had been told that Ezekiel died in a car accident, did not know the truth behind his father's death. Alpha Team In 2005, B joined Alpha Team, along with Crooks and his cousin Kevin "Knuckles" Kabrinsky. Despite all the protests against their family ties, they managed to stick together as a squad. He started out in Antarctica, but hated it. On one occasion, he and Crooks were out on patrol and they had an incident with an Ogel operative named Zapper. Unfortunately, Zapper escaped, but B and Crooks made it back to base safely. When back in LEGO City, they learned about a criminal named Newbie who was about to rob a bank. When they got to the bank, they found that the "criminal" was really Rob "Rookie" Kabrinsky. B and Crooks helped Rookie reform and join Alpha Team. Dino Attack In 2010, B joined the Dino Attack Team. He didn't do much at the start of the war, but eventually got more involved. On one occasion, an Agent tried to arrest him. B escaped, and was chased by a Mobile Command Center. He met Kat and they escaped from the Agents. B then decided to go to Dinosaur Island, but Kat didn't think that was a very good idea. B let her off his Fire Hammer and he drove off alone. Kat eventually caught up with him, and they went to Dinosaur Island. There, B planned to sabotage the Dino Island Laboratory's security system. They found Crooks, who had been mutated into a Mutant Raptor. On the way back from Dinosaur Island, they had what B would later term as a "close encounter of the hybrid kind." On finding that the ferry that they had commandeered was almost out of fuel, they had to go to Eldorado Fortress to refuel. When they landed, Kat went ashore and was surprised by Cane. After escaping from the Imperial Soldiers, they commandeered two small clippers and were going to use them to tow the ferry back to LEGO City. However, they encountered one of Dr. Inferno's boats. After defeating the enemy agents, they siphoned the fuel into the ferry. They then turned the clippers loose. Upon docking in LEGO City, they were arrested by the Agents Defense Organization on suspicion of murder. Upon being released by Specs, they met up with Rookie, and then received a message from agent Andrew saying that a bank was infested with Mutant Lizards. B, Crooks, Rookie, and Kat teamed up with Andrew and Nick Lightning. Having a history with knowing the interior of banks, Rookie guided Andrew into the room where the safe was kept, where they discovered a Mutant T-Rex nest. Rendezvousing with the other agents after hearing gunfire, B and his teammates then were knocked unconscious by Cane, who had disguised himself as an Agent to get close to Kat. When everyone woke up, Cane and Kat were gone. Despite desires to go after them, Andrew managed to convince his companions to stay and finish their investigation. Around this time, the Mutant T-Rex eggs hatched, but the Dino Attack agents quickly dealt with them. After B killed their mother, they received a message from Dino Attack Headquarters, requesting them to return to base for a major operation briefing. On coming back to Dino Attack Headquarters, B helped agent Hotwire upgrade the ''Talon, and, along with Crooks, set off to rescue Kat. With some aid from Mort, they tracked Cane to LEGO City Airport, where they lost the trail. Mort left, and they departed for LEGO Island. However, they discovered that Cane had planted a homing device on B's shirt collar, and Hotwire was able to reverse the signal, allowing them to learn Cane's location to ShadowTech Island. As the traveled toward the island, they found themselves racing against a horde of Dr. Wolf's hybrids, which reached the island just before them, and attacked. From their vantage point in the Talon, they spotted Kat in a courtyard, and rescued her using the winch. They then left for LEGO Island. They made their way to the battle in the LEGO Island Laboratory, after picking up Sucker. During the battle, Sucker ran after an Inferno agent nicknamed Bio-Eyes. B followed and found that Sucker was a traitor and was on Dr. Inferno's side. When he got back to the battle, the Brickspider Bot got hold of the Constructopedia and tore out the island baseplate page. With some help from Agents Corporal Yena, B and Hotwire tracked Loop to the remains of the ShadowTech island. He suddenly attacked the two Dino Attack agents, in a state of fury beyond anything imaginable. B and Hotwire, sensing that the fight was futile, retreated back toward the Talon. With Hotwire knocked unconscious by Loop's lightning attacks, B attempted to start up the Talon to take Loop down, plugging in Hotwire's PDA to boost the comm system's signal strength, but the helicopter engaged on its own. Hotwire came to just in time to share in the discovery that Kat was in fact still alive, having preserved her consciousness in Hotwire's PDA, and now transferred to the Talon itself. They returned to LEGO City, only to be captured by several extreme realist Dino Attack agents in support of O'Cozy. Kat, using the Talon, broke through the wall to get them out. Hotwire escaped along with Tracer, while B found that another one of the realists was actually Zapper and left in pursuit. B apparently killed Zapper, unaware that "Zapper" was actually a body double. Following the reconstruction of LEGO Island, B refused to go back to Dino Attack Headquarters, determined not to waste any time in the battle against the Mutant Dinos. As such, he immediately left with Rookie on a mission to the mountains. B rejoined the rest of the team on the mission to Adventurers' Island, traveling under the command of Reptile's rear guard. Along with Reptile, Hotwire, Zenna, Charlie, and Stranger, they fought Skeleton Mummies in the desert and assisted the native dinosaurs in the war against Mutant Dinos. Later, B was injured during a Mutant Dino attack and was left in a comatose state. He recovered at Outpost 4's medical area. Upon regaining consciousness, he met up with Knuckles and Hotwire and then attended a briefing by Semick as the team prepared to head to the Temple of Hotep III. B, Knuckles, and Crooks shared a Fire Hammer as they traveled to the Maelstrom-infected region of the island. Their convoy was attacked by a pack of Mutant Raptors and Mutant Lizards. In the ensuing fight, they crashed their vehicle, but were rescued by David Norman. As they repaired their Fire Hammer, Knuckles gave B his father's handgun from when he was in the police force. At the Temple of Hotep III, their Fire Hammer was wrecked again, and B pulled an unconscious Knuckles and Crooks to safety. He saw an Agents Supersonic Jet hijacked by the Maelstrom and crash-land. B rescued the pilot, whom he recognized as Corporal Hugh Yena. As the battle progressed, B learned that the temple was a red herring, and shortly afterward fell unconscious. His squad was erroneously reported as KIA. When B awoke, his group was joined by Sucker, who gave him medical attention, and Rookie. They proceeded to the real Maelstrom Temple, but by the time they arrived, the battle was already over. There, they met up with Zapper, who explained his past and his true motives. B learned that Zapper was his uncle Ezekiel, who had sworn to take care of his family. They returned to LEGO City in a ship. However, because their squad was reported as KIA, they needed Semick's security clearance in order to dock. To be continued... Abilities and Traits B was often sarcastic, but loved to make lots of jokes, especially while fighting the Mutant Dinosaurs. B was a bit of a jokester but could be serious. He was also a bit of a leader, but he did not know it when he first joined Dino Attack Team. Formerly idealistic and fiery, B has become subdued and icy since the beginning of the war, but retained his charisma. Son of one of the only idealistic cops in the LEGO City Police Department, B learned very quickly who he could and should trust. The only people he really trusted are his family: his brother Sam, his two cousins, Rob and Kevin, and his friend Chris. He really did not like his given name and preferred to be called "B", even by his friends and family members. A technological genius, B was a computer and vehicle expert. He also possessed excellent marksmanship. He was very resilient to physical pain, surprising even his brother. Trivia *B is the primary character of [[User:Crazylegoman|'''Benton Kabrinsky]] in Dino Attack RPG and Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. *B is the main character of the Dino Attack RPG alternate ending L.E.G.O. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Benton Kabrinsky Category:Deceased Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:To Be Expanded